Ore no Taiyou
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Hanji yang bisa berinteraksi dengan mahluk tak kasat mata dan bertemu dengan arwah yang keluar dari tubuh manusianya, arwah itu mengikutinya kemanapun dan kapanpun, karena bagi mereka para mahluk halus, Hanji adalah matahari.
1. Chapter 1

.

 _Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari_

 _Tulisan ini,karya ini hanya untuk menyalurkan hobi dan imajinasi saya_

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Isayama Hajime

 **Ore no taiyou**

NastitiRandany

WARNING :OOC TYPO.

"blablablablabla" People speak

" _Blablablablabla_ "Ghost speak

* * *

"Kasihan sekali pria ini, perusahaan nya diambang kebangkrutan dan sekarang ia terkena musibah kecelakaan, benar-benar Presdir yang bernasib sial,"Pria bersurai pirang itu menutup korannya dan diletakannya dinakas.

"Bukan begitu Erwin, para penyelidik berkata ini ada unsur kesengajaan, mobil yang dikendarai Pria itu mengalami rem blong dan apa kau tau siapa yang menguasai perusahaan miliknya saat ini? Yaitu paman nya sendiri Kenny Ackerman." Pria disampingnya menyahut, Mike Zakarius namanya.

Kedua Polisi berpangkat tinggi itu menikmati kopinya masing-masing, keduanya memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Anak buahku sudah kukerahkan untuk memeriksa Kenny 3 hari yang lalu, namun nihil kelicikannnya disembunyikan begitu rapat,"Erwin berkata setelah meletakan Cangkir kopinya pada nakas.

"Presdir bernama Levi kini masih dirawat dirumah sakit, apa perlu kita mengerahkan beberapa orang untuk menjaga nya? Kau tau Levi Ackerman cukup mengenal kita dengan baik,"

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu Mike, "

"Kalian disini rupanya?"

Seorang Wanita bersurai coklat dan memakai kacamata datang memasuki ruangan santai Komandan Erwin tanpa permisi, Erwin tahu betul suara siapa itu.

"Hanji , biasakanlah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu,"

"Siapa dia?" Mike mengamati wanita berjas laboratorium itu dengan seksama, hidungnya kembang kempis mencium aroma Hanji.

"Hanji Zoe dari divisi penyelidikan kasat I , darinya lah aku mendapat bukti-bukti dokumen palsu milik Kenny Ackerman dan beberapa kasus yang telah kita lalui,"

"Tidak hari ini Erwin-donno, aku tidak ingin terus-terusan bekerja di divisi ini, aku seorang ilmuan, aku lebih suka menyelidiki benda purbakala, daripada kasus-kasus merumitkan ini,"Hanji berkata panjang lebar,matanya menatap tegas pada Erwin.

"Jika kau lebih memilih untuk menyelidiki batu daripada membantu memecahkan kasus , aku tidak akan memaksa,"

Hanji mendecih."Aku menyukai pekerjaan ini Erwin, tapi jangan kau suruh aku untuk meneliti jasad orang mati seperti yang sudah-sudah, apa kau lupa?"

Erwin kini menatap Hanji dengan serius, ia ingin bertanya namun ia urung, masih ada Mike disini.

"Ah maafkan aku, jika itu alasanmu membenci pekerjaan ini aku tidak akan memaksa,"

Kedua sempat terdiam cukup lama, sebelum Hanji dengan senyum bodohnya berkata."Aku tidak akan berhenti, tapi izinkan aku mengambil cuti, untuk kasus Ackerman ini akan kukerjakan sampai tuntas,"

Erwin menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk kurva lengkungan ke atas.

"Arigatou,"

Mike menatap keduanya dengan datar, ayolah dirinya yang satu-satunya tidak mengerti disini.

Hanji menatap jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya dengan cemas.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang, ini sudah larut malam, selamat malam Erwin dan Mike,"

Pintu tertutup dengan sedikit nyaring, Wanita itu sudah pergi , suasana kembali hening.

"Dia mempunyai bau yang berbeda..."

.

.

.

.

.

Hanji berjalan menyusuri kota dengan menunduk, kerap kali ia tertabrak para pejalan kaki lain yang berakhir mendapat omelan, Namun Hanji tidak akan menghiraukan.

Hanji berhenti dipingir jalan penyebrangan, hanya ia seorang yang akan menyebrang, suasana malam itu cukup ramai, Hanji menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum mendongak pelan untuk menyebrang jalan.

Mata Hanji terbelalak, ia kembali menunduk, di tengah penyebrangan jalan yang akan ia lalui, ada wanita tua yang tersenyum kearahnya dengan wajah penuh darah. Hanji menyeka keringat yang membanjiri dahi nya.

'Mungkin jalan memutar lebih baik,'

Perempuan itu berbalik, melewati banyak rute hingga sampai kedepan apartement kecil nya dengan aman.

Hanji menoleh kebelakang, kedua tangannya terkepal didepan dagu. Ia menghelas nafas.

"Huh, Paman penunggu toko itu tidak mengejarku lagi,"

.

.

.

.

Hanji duduk disofa kamar nya , satu tangan memegang cangkir dan satu tangan lagi memegang dokumen.

"Levi Ackerman,"Ia bergumam pelan, diletakan nya cangkir berisi kopi yang mengepulkan uap tadi dan membuka Laptop miliknya, tangannya terampil mengetik pada keyboard.

"Dia masih terbaring koma,"

Hanji mengelus tengkuk lehernya, ia memandangi keseliling ruangan kamarnya yang dipenuhi berbagai macam benda leluhur yang dipercaya menangkal mahluk halus.

Hanji tersiksa dengan kemampuan nya ini. Kemampuan yang dapat membuatnya melihat sesuatu yang dibencinya, Hanji hidup dengan bayang-bayang mahluk halus yang ia temui dimanapun, Hanji pun jarang tidur karenanya.

"Ibu tolong aku ibu," Hanji meringkuk di sofa, Ia mengigiti jari-jarinya. Hanji memejamkan mata , paman penunggu toko diseberang distriknya pasti mengikuti nya sampai rumah.

Hanji merasakan nya, hawa-hawa tak enak yang membuat bulu kuduk meroma, dengan keberanian yang mantap ia membuka mata.

"Astaga tuhan,"

Hanji menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, ada sosok arwah pria asing didepanya , wajahnya menakutkan, sangat menakutkan, tidak, wajahnya tidak berdarah, hancur ataupun busuk seperti yang biasa Hanji lihat, wajah pria ini masam , alisnya tertaut dan sorot matanya yang lemah tanpa sinar , seperti Zombie yang sering Hanji lihat difilm

Hanji menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"S-si-siapa k-kau?" Hanji bertanya dengan gemetaran, objek yang ditanya hanya menatap ke dokumen dan laptop didepan Hanji. Sosok itu seorang pria, tubuh nya bisa terbilang mungil untuk seorang lelaki, ia dibalut dengan kemaja putih berjas casual kantoran berwarna abu-abu dengan cravat dikerah kemejanya.

Hanji sadar pria ini nampak tak asing, ia pernah melihatnya entah dimana.

Mendadak Hanji membuka dokumen miliknya, lalu menatap lama sebuah kertas yang menunjukan Biografi lengkap seorang Levi Ackerman.

"Presdir?"

Arwah pria itu begitu mirip dengan foto klien miliknya, Hanji menutup mulutnya yang terperangah, Ia tau Levi sedang koma tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa arwah Levi keluar dari tubuhnya.

"B-bagaimana anda bisa sampai disini, Presdir?"Hanji bertanya hati-hati pada sosok arwah yang ia yakini sebagai arwah dari Levi Ackerman, dirinya sudah biasa berkomunikasi dengan mahluk sejenis ini.

" _Kau bodoh kah ?Dari siapapun aku hanya bisa melihatmu,"_

Oh Hanji mengerti itu, para mahluk halus bukan tidak bisa melihat manusia yang normal, bagi mereka, Manusia yang mempunyai indra keenam sepertinya jauh lebih bercahaya dibandingkan manusia yang lainnya, itulah sebabnya manusia yang mempunyai indra keenam lebih sering ditakuti.

"Itu karena aku terlihat terang dimata kalian kan?"

Levi mengernyit tak suka, wajahnya mengkerut , tangannya terlipat didepan dada." _Kau menyilaukan seperti matahari,"_

Hanji terkekeh, kemudian perempuan itu mengenalkan dirinya, dari nama , jabatan di kepolisian serta alasan mengapa ia menyelidiki kasus Levi.

" _Dengar mata empat, kau harus secepatnya menemukan bukti bahwa aset keuangan perusahaanku ada pada Kenny, sehingga aku dapat kembali dengan tenang ketubuhku,"_

"Tanpa kau suruh, ini sudah menjadi tugasku, mengapa kau tidak kembali ketubuhmu sekarang? itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah,"

" _Seandainya itu bisa, aku mungkin tidak akan ada disini,"_

Hanji terdiam, otaknya mencerna perkataan Levi.

"M-maksudmu , kau tidak dapat kembali lagi ke tubuhmu?"

Levi mengangguk sekali dan itu sudah cukup bagi Hanji, benar-benar presiden direktur yang malang, mengapa ia harus mempunyai paman sejahat Kenny Ackerman.

"Komandan Erwin dan Mayor Mike langsung turun tangan atas kasus ini, kau berhutang pada mereka,"

" _Aku sudah tahu hal itu,"_

Hanji tersenyum, kemudian perlahan Levi menghilangkan dirinya, Hanji tidak terkejut. Nanti pasti pria bertubuh pendek itu akan kembali lagi, ia merenggangkan otot, besok ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada Erwin dan Mike. Mereka harus berterimakasih karena Hanji dikaruniai kelebihan yang dapat mempermudah penyelesaian kasus ini.

Hanji akan tidur, tapi seperti nya _mereka_ tidak membiarkan Hanji terlelap, Hanji mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang.

" _Kau masih bangun?"_

Hanji tersentak, menyadari Levi yang tiba-tiba berdiri disebelahnya."Tidak, aku tidak bisa tidur,"

" _Cepatlah tidur agar hari cepat berganti, besok kau harus menemui Erwin!"_

Hanji tersenyum yang bagi Levi terlihat seperti orang gila, ia memandangi sekeliling, ada sekitar 3 mahluk halus dimana-mana.

Satu ada disamping kulkas, hantu itu masih muda, seperti nya bocah SMA, sedari tadi ia menatap tajam Hanji dan yang kedua ada didekat lemari Hanji, perempuan, rambutnya panjang, mata sebelah kiri mengeluarkan darah. Tangan kanan nya memegang sisir.

Dan yang terakhir ada dijendela disamping kasur Hanji, kakek-kakek tua yang membawa botol bir, setiap ia tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang hitam.

"Mereka selalu ada disini, aku jadi jarang tidur malam,"

" _Tinggal tidur saja , apa susah,"_

"Tidak , tidak..."Hanji melepaskan kacamatanya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat,"...Akan berbahaya jika mereka mengambil alih tubuhku,"

Levi terdiam, ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca oleh Hanji , Levi kemudian duduk disebelah Hanji tetap dengan tangan yang masih bersedekap.

" _Kau pergilah tidur! Mereka urusanku,"_

"T-tapi mereka-"

" _Tidak akan ada yang mau merasuki tubuh mu,"_

"B-baiklah,"

Hanji merebahkan dirinya, menarik nafas panjang dan perlahan tertidur, Hanji sudah lama tidak tidur dimalam hari, ia benar-benar sangat menikmatinya.

Sedangkan Levi masih duduk dipinggiran ranjang, tatapan nya menatap tajam para mahluk halus, dengkuran Hanji terdengar dan Levi mendekatkan dirinya pada Hanji, menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng.

" _Kalian_ _pergilah_ ,"Tangannya membuat gestur mengusir." _Perempuan gila ini butuh tidur untuk menangangi kasusku, jadi pergilah,"_

Levi menatap wajah bodoh Hanji yang terlelap, seperti berbulan-bulan tidak tidur, begitu nyenyak. Levi tidak akan membuat satu hantu pun mengganggunya, Hanji adalah aset berharga yang bisa mengembalikan seluruh keuangan dan kedudukan perusahaannya.

Dan sampai pagi tiba ia tetap berada disitu, terus melindungi Hanji dari mahluk sejenis dirinya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Masih adakah shipper Levihan disini? Atau tinggalku sendiri disini? Tidak apa-apa aku kan tetap berlayar, meski sendiri #plak

Hanya menyalurkan hobi dan ribuan sampah dalam otak dalam bentuk tulisan.

selamat menunggu snk s3 di tahun 2018

Salam Sejuta Romance


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi biar kuluruskan ini, Arwah Levi meninggalkan tubuhnya yang koma dan berkeliaran disekitarmu?"Tanya Erwin mewakili pertanyaan Mike , setelah mereka mendengar pernyataan dari Hanji.

"Ya dan dia mengikuti sampai kesini,"

Mike mengusap tengkuknya, kemudian berbisik pelan pada pria blond disebelahnya,"Erwin, kau yakin dia sehat?"

"Aku percaya dan yakin bahwa ia dapat melihat hal berbau mistis semacam itu..."Netra shappire Erwin menatap begantian kepada Hanji dan Mike. Ia mungkin setengah percaya apa yang dikatakan Hanji, tapi Mike, ia tidak yakin pria hobby mengendus itu akan percaya.

"..Tapi apa kau benar-benar yakin saat ini Levi ada disebelahmu?"

"Sungguh aku tidak berbohong, pria bertubuh pendek itu ada disini bersama kita,"

Tanpa Hanji sadari , makhluk itu menggeram atas pernyataan menyingungkan hati dari Hanji, ia menyikut sebuah vas disebelahnya hingga vas itu terbanting dan pecah.

PRANG

Ketiga orang disana tersentak bersamaan, Hanji menatap penuh tanya Levi yang bersedekap dengan memejamkan mata.

"Apa-apan kau?!"

"A-apa dia yang menjatuhkan Vas itu?"Tanya Mike yang kesulitan untuk meneguk ludahnya.

"Ya, sepertinya dia tersinggung atas ucapan kita,"

"Kau mengatakan bahwa dia pria pendek," Erwin mengingatkan.

SREKK

Kini meja bergeser, seperti didorong, Hanji menoleh. Levi dengan tampang tidak pedulinya mendorong meja dengan kasar menggunakan kaki mungilnya.

"B-baiklah sekarang ia tersinggung atas ucapanmu, Erwin,"Mike menatap Sofa kosong didepannya, meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak hanya mereka bertiga diruangan ini.

"Baiklah kita kembali ke kasus, Ini laporan langsung dari Nanaba yang mengumpulkan bukti bahwa Perusahaan atas nama Wagner saat ini berada di pihak Ackerman Inc , yang sebelumnya mereka bersateru,"

Erwin mengambil data laporan itu dari Mike, membolak-balik lembaran tersebut dan membaca nya dengan seksama.

"Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, kita mempunyai segala bukti untuk menangkap Kenny, karena aku sudah tahu siapa yang menyebabkan mobil Presdir rusak,"

Erwin dan Mike menatap tidak percaya pada Hanji yang dibalas dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Semua ada di dalam bukti screenshot obrolan ini, jangan tanya aku tahu darimana, baru dua hari aku bekerja sama dengan Presdir yang berwujud arwah , namun ia sangat membantuku dengan mengizinkanku langsung mendatangi kediaman dan ruangan kantornya,"

"Kalian sudah sedekat itu? Harusnya kau langsung menemui kami , Hanji,"

Hanji menghembuskan nafas kesal,"Kalian mengiraku hiatus bukan? Setelah malam dimana aku bertemu Levi aku berniat langsung menemui kalian,"

"Baiklah Hanji, aku benar-benar tidak salah memilihmu sebagai Ketua divisi Penyelidikan kasus ini,"

.

.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Isayama Hajime

 **Ore no taiyou**

NastitiRandany

WARNING :OOC TYPO.

"blablablablabla" People speak

" _Blablablablabla_ "Ghost speak

.

.

.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa presdir? Kemarin aku bisa ke apartementmu dengan alasan menyelidiki kasusmu dan sekarang mana mungkin aku mengatakan akan membersihkan ruanganmu,"

" _Ini perintahku,kau harus membalas budi ,aku sudah menjaga mu dari para hantu, dasar bodoh,"_

Hanji mengeratkan mantelnya, ia berjalan kaki melewati taman Faunsia tengah kota , saat ini sudah malam , taman sudah sangat sepi , hanya ada bebarapa hantu yang sibuk sendiri.

"Hei Bibi,"

Levi mengernyitkan dahi nya, Hanji berbicara pada Hantu tua yang mempunyai banyak kerutan diwajahnya, Hantu itu duduk di ayunan tua , jika orang awam pasti hanya bisa melihat ayunan itu bergerak sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Bibi? Kau baikkan? Ah syukurlah,"

Hanji berkomunikasi dengan Hantu itu, Levi menunggu nya dengan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat, karena bosan ia pun mendekat dan berdiri disebelah Hanji.

" _Kau sekarang berteman dengan hantu he?"_

"Ya terkadang..."Hanji sudah lama berteman dengan bibi penunggu ayunan ini, bibi itu terus-terusan berada disini dan tidak pernah meninggalkan ayunan ini, Hanji pernah bertanya tapi bibi penunggu ayunan itu tak pernah mau memberikan jawaban.

"..Bibi perkenalkan, dia juga mahluk seperti anda, dia seorang presdir yang masih muda dan dia tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya,"

Bibi itu menatap Levi lama, ia kemudian tersenyum. Hanji memegang pundak Levi, yang ditatap jengkel oleh sang empunya, ia tidak peduli perempuan gila ini berteman dengan siapa yang berwujud apa, itu tidak penting baginya.

" _Omong kosong, ayo kita harus bergegas,"_

Levi berjalan mendahului Hanji. Perempuan berkaca mata itu berpamitan pada si nenek dan menyusul langkah kaki Levi.

"Tidak sopan begitu,"

" _Hantu tidak perlu menggunakan tata krama,"_

.

.

.

.

Hanji tiba di ruangan pribadi presdir, setelah bercekcok dengan pengawal setempat, untunglah ia mengantongi alasan kuat , serta ia memiliki kunci utama ruangan pribadi milik Levi dan Pengawal itu tidak banyak bicara membiarkan nya masuk.

"Mungkin dia ada hubungan khusus dengan presdir,"

Salah satu pengawal tadi mengatakan hal itu kepada rekan nya , Hanji jelas mendengarnya, ia merutuki mereka dalam hati.

" _Ingat tugasmu mata empat, kau kesini untuk bersih-bersih,"_

Hanji mendecih,"Kau kan kaya Presdir, kau bisa menyewa _cleaning_ _service_ untuk membersihkan ruanganmu yang mewah ini,"

" _Terlalu beresiko, apalagi dengan keadaanku yang sekarang,"_

Apa yang dikatakan Levi memang benar, Hanji dengan berat hati membersihkan seluruh penjuru ruangan, sementara pria itu duduk santai disofa. Hanji lelah, ia ingin beristirahat.

Sudah dua jam berlalu, ia membersihkan Apartement mewah sehingga nampak bersih dari semula, tapi bagi Levi, ini semua belum cukup bersih, Ia mencari-cari dimana sosok perempuan itu berada dan akhirnya ia mendapati perempuan itu tertidur diruang makan dengan kepala dan kedua tangan diatas meja.

Levi mendekati dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah tanpa kacamata itu.

" _Dasar bodoh,"_

.

.

.

Kenny Ackerman mengetuk jari-jarinya dngan keras diatas meja. Pandangan mata nya tajam menatap ke arah dinding, dahi nya mengernyit, ia memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit.

"Siapa wanita itu?"

"S-saya tidak tau , saat ini wanita itu ada di Apartement pribadi Levi-sama,"

"Apa kau tau namanya?"

Pengawal itu diam sebentar kemudian berkata."Jika tidak salah namanya Hanji Zoe,"

Kenny mendecih, ia segera mengambil kunci mobil dinakas dan bergegas menuju Apartement milik keponakan nya tersebut.

.

.

.

Di pagi harinya Hanji terbangun, ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya dengan mulut yang menguap lebar, ia menatap heran dirinya yang tertidur dikasur empuk, padahal semalam ia tidur diruang makan.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Gumam nya heran. Levi sedang duduk disofa kebanggaanya, mata nya melirik sekilas ke arah Hanji yang baru saja bangun tidur.

" _Jangan bermalas-malasan! ini bukan hotel,"_

Hanji mengucek matanya dan bangkit dari ranjang, ia memasang kacamatanya lalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu, Presdir,"

.

.

Hanji keluar dari Apartement pribadi Levi , ia setelah ini akan langsung pergi menuju Kantor perusahaan Ackerman Inc, ia mengunci pintu Apartment dan ketika ia berbalik ia terkejut , ada dua orang pria berjas yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Siapa kau, nona?"Tanya Pria bertubuh tinggi itu, Hanji mengeluarkan tanda pengenal miliknya, Hanji tahu siapa orang ini, ia adalah Kenny Ackerman dan assistant pribadinya. Aura Levi disebelahnya nampak pekat, ia pasti sangat membenci orang ini.

"Dari divisi penyelidikan hm? Aku heran kau bisa memasuki ruangan pribadi keponakanku,"

Kenny menatap Hanji dengan tatapan menilai, bagi nya tidak ada yang sempurna pada perempuan ini, kacamata tebal yang membingkainya, rambut coklat berantakan, wajah yang tidak dipoles _make_ _up_ dengan kantung mata yang tebal. Sangat biasa.

"Ini hanya Profesionalitas, saya hanya melakukan tugas,"

Kenny mangut-manggut atas jawaban dari Hanji, pria itu menatap Hanji dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Maaf tugas saya disini sudah selesai, saya harus pergi,"

Perempuan itu membungkuk hormat padanya sebelum beranjak pergi, dibalik punggung Hanji, Kenny menyeringai.

.

.

.

Hanji sampai di Gedung pencakar langit milik Ackerman Inc, gedungnya tinggi menjulang, dari luar saja tampak bagus apalagi didalamnya.

" _Tutup mulut mu kacamata busuk!"_

Hanji tersentak dan menyingkut lengan Levi ,"Sering-seringlah mengajaku kesini,"Hanji berkata dengan senyum bodohnya, Levi balik menatap Hanji, raut wajahnya sedatar tembok garasi.

" _Cepatlah masuk,lebih cepat lebih baik,"_

Hanji memasuki gedung dan mendatangi meja resepsionist, seorang perempuan cantik dengan surai abu-abu nya menyambut Hanji dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang di Ackerman Inc, ada keperluan dengan seseorang?"Tanya perempuan itu ramah, di atas saku atas kananya ada tag nama 'Rico B'

"Saya dari divisi Penyelidikan.."Hanji menyerahkan tanda pengenalnya ,"...Saya diutus untuk memeriksa ruangan pribadi Presdir Levi,"

Rico nampak menimbang, ia kemudian menghubungi seseorang, tidak lama ada seorang pria yang menghampiri mereka, ia mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Sekretaris kepercayaan Levi.

"Perkenalkan , Saya Farlan Church, Sekretaris Presdir Levi, ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona?" Pria yang mengenakan kemeja formal berwarna magenta gelap itu ber _Ojigi_ pada Hanji, yang tentunya juga dibalas oleh perempuan itu.

"Farlan, antar nona ini keruangan kerja pribadi Levi- _sama_ , dia dari badan penyelidikan," Ujar Rico.

"Baiklah, lewat sini Nona," Hanji mengikutinya memasuki Lift , hanya mereka berdua didalam Lift itu.

"Apa kau ada dipihak Presdir?"Tanya Farlan tiba-tiba, Hanji menoleh tatapan mata mereka beradu dalam waktu singkat sebelum Hanji kembali menatap kedepan

"Ya,"

"Baguslah, aku berharap kebusukan Kenny akan segera terungkap,"

Hanji tersenyum tapi wajahnya nampak menyembunyikan ketakutan, dipojok lift ada anak kecil yang menarik-narik ujung kemeja Hanji.

Angka di atas pintu Lift berhenti di angka 55, Hanji dan Farlan berjalan bersebelahan, disepanjang koridor banyak karyawan yang menatap mereka.

"Baiklah ini dia,"

Mereka sampai pada Ruangan dengan pintu yang berbeda dari ruangan lain, Farlan membuka kunci menggunakan password kode suara dan tidak lama pintu terbuka , Hanji dan Farlan masuk ke dalam ruangan

Hanji terperangah, ruangan itu bersih sekali, jauh lebih bersih dari kantor kerjanya di markas.

"Kau tahu , Presdir sangat menyukai kebersihan, Ia bahkan tidak pernah menerima sembarang orang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini,"

"Ahh aku jadi tidak enak,"

"Tidak ,kau pengecualian,"

Hanji mengangguk, ia kemudian berkelilng ruangan, Farlan duduk disofa berwarna merah di depan kaca yang mengarah keluar gedung, ia tidak mau menganggu Hanji.

"Ruanganmu bersih sekali , Presdir," Gumam Hanji, ia mendekati meja kerja Levi, tidak ada tumpukan dokumen dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan, semuanya tersusun sangat rapi.

Di sudut meja ada sebuah figura foto berukuran kecil, Hanji mengambil figura itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Seorang wanita cantik dengan surai hitam nya sedang menimang bocah berusia 2 tahun, bocah itu sangat manis.

" _Apa yang kubilang tentang dilarang menyentuh benda-benda tertentu,"_

Levi seperti biasa, selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba, untunglah Hanji tidak memecahkan foto tersebut.

"Ini kau dan Ibumu? Senyuman ibumu sangat indah, Presdir,"

Hanji menatap Levi dan foto itu bergantian, Levi mengernyit tak suka.

" _Letakan cepat !"_

Hanji memanyunkan bibirnya, dasar presdir pelit, ia menjulurkan tangannya pada pipi kanan pria bertubuh pendek tersebut, telunjuknya menekan-nekan pipi tyrusnya.

"Tersenyumlah Presdir,"

Levi menatap Hanji dengan tatapan tidak percaya, emosi Levi naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, hasrat untuk menendang perempuan aneh ini keluar jendela memenuhi pikirannya.

" _Kau ini !"_

Hanji tersenyum Jahil, ia berlari menghampiri Farlan yang sedang membaca arsip. Pria itu tersenyum padanya ketika ia mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mendapat apapun, boleh aku mewawancarai mu sebentar?"

Pria bersurai pirang itu terkekeh."Maksudmu, Introgasi?"

Hanji ikut terkekeh, ia mengambil pulpen dan note kecil miliknya, ia duduk disebelah Farlan, memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Levi namun tidak berlebihan.

Hanji terkadang tertawa ketika Farlan menceritakan sedikit lelucon, memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Levi, tapi sepertinya salah satu mahluk disana kurang nyaman merasa terasingkan, hanya merasa kurang nyaman.

Farlan menceritakan banyak hal dari sebelum ia mengenal Levi hingga berkerja disamping Levi selama 5 tahun belakangan ini, Hanji nampak tertarik dan Farlan menyukai binar mata ketertarikan di netra coklat Hanji.

PRANG

Sama saat kejadian di ruangan Erwin, mahluk tengik-menurut Hanji- itu menendang sebuah vas yang nampak mahal harganya disudut ruangan, Farlan menatap vas itu bingung.

"Presdir, apa-apaan kau ?!"

Hanji menutup mulutnya sendiri, ketika Farlan menatapnya heran, Hanji menatap sengit pada Levi yang sepertinya sedang tidak mood.

"A-aku permisi dulu, Farlan, terimakasih atas waktunya," Hanji mengambil tas nya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan,Farlan masih terperangah didalam sana.

'Presdir?'

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau?"Tanya Hanji setelah ia memasuki mobilnya dan Levi yang menembus pintu mobil dan duduk dikursi disebelah pengemudi. Tatapan Pria itu seperti biasa, alis mengkerut dengan mata yang menyipit tajam.

" _Kau yang apa-apaan, tugasmu menyelidiki kasusku, bukannya mengobrol dengan Sekretarisku,"_

Hanji menatap Hantu ber Jas mewah didepannya ini dengan muak."Itu hak ku lagipula aku sedang mencari tahu tentangmu dari sudut pandang orang lain,"

Dasar hantu tengik, pikir Hanji. Sudah untung dia dengan sukarela membantu memecahkan kasusnya, kalau Hanji tega mungkin ia akan menyerahkan Pria ini kepada cenayang yang kerjanya mencari jodoh untuk arwah perawan.

" _Cih, jangan cari alasan. Aku tidak tuli, mata empat,"_ Netra kelabu Levi mebelalak, urat-urat bermunculan dipelipisnya, ia tidak suka orang yang keras kepala dan Hanji merupakan orang yang berkepala batu yang menjengkelkan.

"Baiklah Presdir, hentikan pembicaraan yang konyol ini atau kau akan kujodohkan dengan arwah gadis perawan,"

Hanji mungkin berpikir bahwa ancaman nya akan menakuti pria itu tapi Levi tidak bergeming sedikitpun, tatapan matanya memicing dengan alis bertaut , hm mungkin dengan melihat Levi dengan ekspresi begini ,para hantu perawan akan _klepek_ - _klepek_.

"Kalau begitu malam ini kuundang james kerumahmu,"

Hanji merutuk, mengingat pemuda yang mati perjaka dengan wajah yang tinggal setengah membuat bulu kuduknya meroma, ia sangat takut dengan wujud hantu itu.

"T-tidak, aku tidak mau,"

Dalam hati Levi bersorak, siapa sih yang bisa mengancam Presiden direktur perusahaan mendunia semacam dia.

"Cepat jalankan Mobilnya bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Mungkin akan Hiatus buat persiapan UN 2018 , doakan ane masuk PTN favorit ya wkwkwk

Hm saya masih gundah, apakah arwah bisa bersentuhan dengan mahluk indigo? Seperti di film dan Drakor yang saya tonton, mereka yang bisa melihat dan berkomunasi dengan hantu bisa menyentuh mereka dengan bebas, saya jadi ragu, tp kan tp kan kalau Levi bisa menyentuh Hanji disini unsur romance nya bakalan kerasa mwahahahaha.

Di Laptop ada fic LeviHan dengan unsur NTR yang terasa, sumpah itu hanya imajinasi belaka ketika selesai nonton Kuzu no Honkai wwkwk

.

Salam Sejuta Romance


End file.
